


Waking

by Callisto



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s02e15 Secret, Episode: s02e16 Dead Drop, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:56:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callisto/pseuds/Callisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“-im! C’mon, Jim. Jesus, it’s okay, shh, it’s okay, I got you, man. I got you.”</i></p><p><i>Dials spiralling, Jim wakes in a megaton rush of awareness, gasping and struggling to get up off his knees, off the glass...</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking

_“Sam!” “Tell us, Ellison” “Fuck you.” Breathe, breathe... “Sam!” No, fuck, that that wasn’t right, it wasn’t Sam, if he said that guy’s name it was a waste. Think, Ellison, think, it’s not fucking Sam Holland anymore, it’s not Sam, it’s - the Colonel! Don’t let him detonate that thing in his hand, don’t let him det- on his knees in all that glass and the pain is ripping him, buckling his heart as it hits him who it is-_

“-im! C’mon, Jim. Jesus, it’s okay, shh, it’s okay, I got you, man. I got you.”

Dials spiralling, Jim wakes in a megaton rush of awareness, gasping and struggling to get up off his knees, off the glass...

“Easy, easy. Dial it all down, Jim. Now. Just dial it down.”

Blair. Not Sam. Blair.

Who is somehow in bed with him and who has hauled him over to the side he never sleeps on – or maybe Jim has gone there of his own accord – and who is pressing him onto his right shoulder, rubbing his right arm and pouring soothing nonsense into his ear. Far more intimate than anything which has yet passed between them, Jim knows a split-second of indecision, a moment of alarm that he is only in boxers, that Blair is in his bed, that there are scarce inches separating them. And then he burrows in, nuzzling aside hair to breathe damply into the pulse point just below Blair’s ear, while his right arm goes heavily across Blair’s chest, Blair’s heart.

“You died. You fucking died.” His voice is hoarse and he winces.

Blair’s hand on his arm stills. “In your dream?”

“No!” Jim rolls away, embarrassed by how far the aftermath has already taken him. He blinks at the ceiling and tries to organize what he should say next.

“No, I mean, today. I couldn’t... He detonated it. Rachins. I didn’t know you’d welded your way out, Chief.”

“You thought I was _dead_?”

Jim turns his head on the pillow to meet Sandburg’s gaze. “For about twenty minutes, until I got back down to Simon.”

And then suddenly the press of Blair is all around, in his face, in his eyes, filling his arms, his nostrils, his lungs, his mouth... _Jesus, his mouth_.

He pushes him off, holds him at arms length, and that small wet noise of separation as he does almost makes him pull Blair straight back down, but he has to ask. This can’t be pity. In a thousand ways this can’t be pity. Sandburg’s eyes are shining, his chest is beating a wild tattoo and Jim’s own contracts.

“Chief, what is this?”

Blair swallows hard, bends close, and Jim is powerless to stop him. Blair’s hair hangs in a halo, brushing his skin with maddening flicks, and Blair dips and fills his world.

“This, Jim,” Blair brushes his lips with the most exquisite self-control Jim has ever seen, “is me scared to death but going for it anyway.” Another dip. “This is me dragging you onto the clue bus since you will not get on by yourself, no matter how many signals I send you.” Blair locks his elbows, holds his mouth a breath away, and Jim cannot breathe. So Blair does it for him. Right on his lips, tickling and taking Jim to iron-rod hard in a second. He groans, arches up blindly and wonders if Blair has it in him to carry on fucking _talking_...

“And this is me so damn happy to see you today I could hardly walk straight. Jesus, didn’t you notice? I just-”

Jim’s laugh becomes a kiss that sucks the sentence right out of him.

******


End file.
